


Stolen innocents

by Wolf_lover_of_michigan



Series: Stolen innocents series [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_lover_of_michigan/pseuds/Wolf_lover_of_michigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brian and Dominic'a six year old neighbor has become the latest victim of a human trafficking ring, both vow to do everything in their power to save the child before the worst can happen. With a promise made to the child mortally wounded mother, Dom and Brian know failure is not in option. This is a Dominic and Brian pairing, don't like then done read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen innocents

Not bata read  
The pairing in this story will be Dom and Brian, if you do not like the pairing then don't read it. For everyone else I hope you enjoy it and as always please review. Yes I am aware there may be a few spelling mistakes, sorry

Dom's POV

I looked up as I heard the side door to the garage open. I smiled as little Kayla from next door hopped up on the bench next to me looking down at the open engine compartment. She had on the same beautiful little smile she always wore when she visited my family. I had felt sorry for this child from the moment I had met her, she wasn't born into a family that put her needs before their own.

"What you working on?" She asked as she watched me work.

"Changing the air filter." I smiled down at the child as she watched me work. Everyday about the same time since we had moved back to Eco Park the little girl came over to visit. At first I had been concerned about the child running around on her own. After all this neighborhood was not the same neighborhood I had grew up in. Gang violence had been moving closer and closer to our little comminuty as the year's progressed. But as soon as I found out that there was no one around most days to watch her I began to welcome the child into our home.

"Can I help?" She asked looking up at me with the innocents that only a small child could possess.

"Not today sweetheart, I'm already done, besides your mom would kick my butt if I let you get dirty." I said grabbing a rag of the tool box, I wiped a bit of grease off his hands before shutting the hood.

"Can I next time, Brian lets me help him work on the skyline." I couldn't help but smile as I thought of Brian teaching the little girl how to work on a car, that man would make a damn good father.

"Really what did he teach you?" I asked leaning against the wall of the garage watching the child with amusement. Most people would be annoyed if their neighbors were never home to watch their six year old child, but Brian and Mia loved having Kayla at the house and I would have to admit that I looked forward to her visits as well. She was always a bundle of energy that kept us on our toes.

"He showed me how to change the oil." She smiled brightly as she jumped down from the bench.

"Really is that all." I smiled as I watched how her face brightened up as she told me about changing the oil in the skyline.

"I can't say what else he said, he said it was a secret." She smirked at me, but the look on her face told me she was itching to tell me exactly Brian had told her.

"Well you know Brian's my boyfriend he tells me everything." I asked figuring my lie would trick the child.

"He told me his rice car was better than your charger because it has better earodeeemanics." She said looking around shyly.

"Aerodynamics, sweetheart and that's not the exact words I used." Brian smirked as he walked into the garage corona in hand.

"Really babe I think the rats out if the bag with that one." I smiled as I walked up to Brian kissing him on the side of the head. We both looked over at Kayla as she giggled.

"Is something funny sweetheart?" I asked with a smile as I wrapped an arm around Brains waist.

"Boys have cooties." She giggled as she ran out of the garage yelling for Mia.

"Cooties huh, should I be worried about catching something." Brian laughed as he took a drink out of his beer.

"Nothing you don't already have baby." I smiled as I stuck my hand in his back pocket as we exited the garage. I was being good keeping my affections for Brian private. I knew Kayla had not gone far, last thing I needed was to come up with a cover story for a six year old.

I was right Kayla was standing in the back yard with Mia, Mia smiled at us as we walked out.

"Hey princess where's your mom at?" Brian asked Kayla as he sat down in one of the yard chairs.

"She said she had to work till bed time, so I have to be good." I shook my head slightly annoyed, Kayla's mom was a nice woman, but not always the brightest when it came to her child, how she reasoned it was smarter to leave her daughter home alone then with a sitter was beyond me.

"Dom you going to start the grill today or are we all going to starve to death." Brain asked with a smirk as he looked back towards me his blue eyes shining.

"Yeah I got it, I know Mia made the burgers what exactly are you doing to help out?" I asked my handsome boyfriend as he grinned up at me like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"I'm watching Kayla, the kid need some adult supervision." Wasn't that the truth?

" Yeah the key word in that sentence being adult Brian and you're just as likely to get yourself in trouble as she is, worst yet I can see you to getting into trouble together." Brian didn't comment only smiled at me. He knew I was right, but I never minded the little pranks Brian and Kayla got into together. They knew to leave me alone after I threatened to put food dye in Brains shampoo; Kayla on the other thought the idea was funny.

"You're just jealous because you don't know how to have fun like we do." I shook my head as I piled the charcoal in the grill before lighting it.

I watched as Kayla played with her toy ponies while the grill warmed up.

"Princess do you want a Hot Dog or a burger? I asked getting the little girls attention with the mention of food.

"Hot Dog please" she smiled

"You got it." I smirked as I watch Kayla get up and sneak behind Brian. He jumped slightly as she pounced on his back. She screamed and giggled as Brian flipped her over and tickled her. Moments like this in ways hurt my heart, Brian would be a wonderful father, and being with me that's one thing he will never be.

I turned back towards the grill as I waited for it to warm; I looked back over at Brian as he chased Kayla around the back yard. Yes it was a real shame he would never know true parenthood.  
.........

I was tired as hell by the time I slid into bed, I could hear Brian finishing up in the bathroom, I sat up as I waited for him to come to bed, going to bed was just about the only time I got alone with him and I wasn't about to give it up by falling asleep. Brian walked in the room in only his boxers; I took a moment to appreciate the sight before he slid into bed with me.

"See something you like baby?" he smirked as he pulled the sheets up just a little bit, leaving me an awesome view of his abs.

"Maybe I do." I smiled as I reached over kissing him softly.

"Really, what are you going to do about?" He asked as he propped himself up, that beautiful smirk never leaving his face.

"If I wasn't so damn tired there would be a lot I would do." He shook his head with a smile as I wrapped my arms around him pulling him tightly against me.

"You're getting old Dom, hell I was the one chasing after Kayla all evening." He turned his head and brushed his lips lightly against mine. One of the best things about being in a relationship with Brian was he understood that some night I was just too tired for play time, Letty on the other hand had hated when I told her no. It had always turned into a fight, that thought made me even more thankful that Brian had found his way into my life.

"You do such a good job watching over that little girl, you would make an awesome father Brian." I said lying back looking at him as he relaxed next to me.

"So would you, but since that's not possible there's no reason to dwell on it." Brian said with a straight face, I could tell he had put some thought into this at one point.

"I just don't want you to miss out." Brian was silent as I watch the emotions play out on his face.

"Just stop this conversation right now Dom, I'm happy where I am." I instantly dropped the conversation, he was getting annoyed and the last thing I wanted was to push him away from me.

"I'm glad" I smirked as he leaned over brushing his lips against mine again.

"Good now go to sleep; I want you rested for tomorrow night." For a moment I was confused. At least until he gave me that smirk that let me in on all the naughty things going on inside his head.

"Get to sleep Blondie; I'm not the only one getting old." Brian laughed as he snuggled down next to me.

"Really, I'm a lot younger then you buddy." I could only shake my head as I reached over shutting the light off. I pulled Brian as close as we could get without being naked. It didn't take long before his breaths evened out. I couldn't help kissing him on the cheek once more before joining him in the land of slumber.

I woke as a scream pierced through a wonderful dream I was having, I looked over at Brian he hadn't been disturbed by whatever I had heard. I sat up for a moment waiting to hear if the scream was something I imagined. It was quite nothing moved outside, I cursed my overactive imagination for waking me as I settled back down.

I laid back pulling Brian close again, I loved the times when I could just lay back and watch him sleep.

We both shot up as a gun went off next door, instantly we were both wide awake.

"What the fuck" Brian yelled as he reached for his gun, hidden his sock drawer. We both hurried into our clothes as fast as we possible could.

"I have no idea, I thought I heard a scream just when I woke up." we both bolted for stairs as a truck speed away squealing its tires. I saw the truck as it sped past the house, the driver not bothering to look towards Brian and me.

"Who the fuck was that" Brian asked as we both walked towards the sidewalk as the truck drove away. "Wait Dom do you hear that?" Brian asked as he hurried towards the fence. We both stopped dead in our tracks as we heard crying from the fence line next door. Kayla's mother Nancy lay on her back blood flowing from gunshots on her chest.

"Nancy what happened?" Brian instantly pulled out his phone and called 911 as I applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Oh Dominic they took her."

"Took who" my Stomach sank as I thought to the absence of little Kayla.

"They took my baby Dom; they look her because my ex owed money to the wrong people. They're going to sell her; please we need call the cops they have to find my baby before something bad happens to her." My heart hurt for that little baby, she must be so scared. I hated thinking of that sweet little child in the hands of thugs.

"The cops are on their way, we'll find Kayla." I growled thinking of the truck that sped away, it was a 80s model Chevy two toned white and brown. I kept replaying the details in my head knowing that the only link we had to finding that sweet little girl that always bugged me to help work on my car.

I held Nancy's hand as the sirens grew closer. "Please Dom make sure they find my baby." She whispered as she grew weaker.

"I'm going to do everything in my power to bring that little girl home." It was a promise I made not only to Nancy but also to that little girl. Someone would pay for hurting that child and her mother, they just didn't know yet how much pain they were in for.

I watched as she slipped into unconsiness, I prayed that she could hang on long enough for the doctors to help her. That little girl needed someone to come home too beside Brian, Mia and myself. I held on to her hand till the ambulance showed up. I realized some of the officers must have known Brian because they instantly went to him to get the low down on the situation. These local PD wouldn't be able to track this kid in time, I only knew of one man who had the Intel to bring this baby home. Stepping away from Brian and the officer I pulled out my phone.

"Hobbs I need your help."  
.........  
After the cops left I walked through Nancy and Kayla's house, looking for anything that could lead us to that innocent little baby. Things in this house had been worse than I had ever imagined. Crack pipes and needles were spared all over the dining room table; the entire house it's self was dirty, I half expected to see bugs crawling around at any moment, this had been no environment for anyone let alone a child to be living in.

My anger continued to build as I walked around, If I had known for one moment that this was going on there would have been no way in hell that little girl would have ever come back here. She would have stayed with him; Brian and Mia were she belonged, with a family that loved her. I looked up as Brian walked in arms crossed over his chest, I had only seen that look on his face a few times and it was a look I truly hated. I had seen it every time we worked a Mission, I knew without asking that the love of my life would be right by my side as I went to find that baby girl. For him it was personal as well, he was just as attached to that little girl as I was. Him, maybe more than myself, can't say I had ever gotten down on the ground in the back yard and played My Little Pony with her. Hell that little girl wouldn't even have had said pony's if it wasn't for Brian.

I smiled slightly as I thought of the day Brian had taken Kayla for a ride in the skyline. When they had come back Brian carried in a large Toys R Us bag filled with boxes of pony's and accessories. The smile on that little girls face as she sat in the living room playing that day had been the best thing in the world.

"Did you know it was this bad Dom?" He asked as we walked up the stairs. The expression on his face turned from mad to downright pissed as he walked around the house.

"Nancy said her ex-husband owed money to the wrong people, why is it I have a feeling that it wasn't just the Ex-husband that's to blame for this?" I walked forward taking Brian into my arms. He allowed me to hold him for a second before pulling away looking more frustrated then before.

"Well find her baby; well bring her home where she belongs." He stepped back running his hand through his hair in frustration. Something he tended to do more and more when he was upset. He was barley controlling his anger as he turned away from me. I knew he didn't want me to see him brake down.

"Were she belongs, right Dom, you know just as well as I do that little girl does not deserve to come back to a crappy mother like Nancy." Brian yelled as he turned back to face me, I watched as his entire body shook from the anger.

"Were not bringing her home to Nancy, were bringing her home to us were she belongs. I'm not letting that woman get that little girl back. No way in hell after everything I saw tonight." Brian turned meeting my eyes, confusion written all over his face.

"When did you decide this Dom?" He asked

I watched as the anger seemed to deflate from his body. "About the time I realized that little girl had no one to really watch out for her. I was just waiting till I had enough evidence to prove it." Brian nodded as he looked me in the eyes before returning to his search.

"We should have known something wasn't right sooner." Brian growled as he walked around the dirty space.

"We were counting on Kayla telling us if something was really bad, I bet she didn't tell us because she thought this was normal." Brian shook his head, choosing to ignore the fact that anyone could think this was normal.

"Then there also the fact that Kayla's mom is just as responsible for that child disappearance as the ones that took her." We both looked over as Hobbs looked into the room.

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked

"Nancy Louis has been on our wanted list for the last ten years. She was suspected of helping her husband kidnap children all over the country." Hobbs said as he throw a thick file down on the table. This time it wasn't just Brian that was angry, we had been living next door to someone who spent her life prowling for children and had no idea.

"Is Kayla hers?" Brian asked

"No, Kayla appeared with the couple about the time she was two. We can't figure out just were the couple picked her up. She doesn't match any missing children's cases in the country. We figuring Kayla was sold to settle a debt." Hobbs said

"That little girl doesn't deserve this; she's nothing like those monsters." I said meeting Hobbs gaze. Brian reached over grabbing my hand. I looked over at him feeling my anger deflate slightly.

"I know that, that little girl is six years old. There still time for her to have a normal life, once she finds a good foster family." The thought of little Kayla going to a strangers house made my skin crawl; I didn't trust anyone that wasn't family. Every time I thought someone could be trusted I was proven wrong.

"There won't be any foster family; my family has taken care of that little girl every day since we moved back. She is coming home where she belongs." I said

"Fair enough, they have a two hour head start I suggest we get moving." We searched the house from top to bottom looking for any clue as to where Kayla was being hidden. When I made it to her room, I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked back hoping Brian wasn't close enough to see the terrible conditions Kayla had been living in. There was nothing but a few pillows in the corner of the room and one tiny blanket, in reality it was a blanket I had sent her home wrapped in when she had fallen asleep waiting for her mom. The only way I could tell this was a little girl's room was because of the line of pony's that were stacked against the wall.

"Please tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Brian asked as he stood next to me. I didn't hear him walk up next to me.

"How could we not know it was this bad, she was at our house every day?" I said as I turned away from the room looking Brian in the eye.

"We should have known something was not right." He said as he groaned in frustration.

"Save the gilt trip for latter girls, Nancy's awake." Hobbs said as he hurried up the steps.

"Do either of you have a recent picture of the girl?" Hobbs asked.

"Yeah I have one taken a few hours ago." Brian said as he reached into his pocket taking out his phone. I loved the picture Brian was talking about. Brian was sitting on the grass with little Kayla as she explained stuff about her pony's. I couldn't help but snap the picture it had been too cute.

"Text that to me, I'll get her pitcher sent out to all the bus stations, trains stations airports and border crossings." Hobbs said as we rushed out of the house.

We made it to the hospital in record time. Many cops didn't look twice about Hobbs hummer speeding through red lights. As much as fast cars didn't bug me, Hobbs driving did,I found myself gripping the side of the door more than one.

By the time we made it to Nancy's room she was again in a drug induced sleep. Brian paced back and forth as we waited for her to wake. I sat in a chair across from Nancy; I said nothing as I watched my boyfriend pace.

Hobbs exited the room as his phone rang; I prayed to god that it was the cops saying they had found our girl.

Nancy finally opened her eyes as Hobbs left the room; I felt my blood boil as I looked down at a woman I thought I knew. I pushed down my anger as I stood walking over to Nancy.

"Dominic, did you find Kayla?" She asked in a tired voice that sounded so fake to me now.

"No not yet, but I imagine you have a better idea of where she is then me, since you were the one that used to steal kids for a living." She looked at me in shock for a moment before making her face go blank a look that seemed to be very practiced.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said as she looked away from me. She knew she was caught, she would no longer be able to play the victim.

"Brian and I have a friend that has been tracking you for some time. So tell us where did they take Kayla?" I asked trying to keep my voice as calm as possible, it was one of those things that was just easier said than done.

"She none of your business, why do you even care?" I took a deep breath I turned looking at Brian. I thought I would see anger on his face, but that wasn't the only thing I saw. What I saw was fear, Brian was scared she wouldn't tell us anything and we would be no closer to finding Kayla.

I turned back to Nancy getting my anger under control. I had never once in my life wanted to hit a female like I wanted to hit Nancy, I knew that would get us no were. "We care because for the past six months it been my family raising that little girl, she is family."

"She's long gone by now anyway, Daniels client has been waiting for Kayla for four years. He wanted her, but he didn't want her till she was older." I turned just as Brian rushed forward, murder flashed in his eyes. I caught him wrapping my arms tightly around him; he struggled for a moment before relaxing in my arms.

"Calm down buster, now's not the time." I whispered against his neck, he nodded as he pulled away from me walking to the other end of the room.

"Tell us the name of client and the location and I will tell the Feds you were cooperating." Hobbs said as he walked back into the room.

"The only reason I'm telling you is because those fuckers cut me out of the deal. The clients name is Matt Davar, he lives in Mexico City that's were Kayla was supposed to be delivered." Nancy said with no emotion once so ever.

"Woman you better hope we find that little girl in time or god help me I will make you pay." I growled as I turned and exiting the room. I didn't care what anyone thought as I paced in front of the room waiting for Brian and Hobbs. How someone could do such an evil thing to a child, I had no idea.

I stopped pacing as Brain walked up to me taking my hand. "Calm down Dom, save your anger for the people that stole her, we have a name and a location, it's a start." I knew he was right. I relaxed a little as Brian wrapped his arms around me. I wanted nothing more than to be home with Brian and Kayla knowing they were both safe were I could protect them. I kissed him on the lips as I stepped away from him. I was thankful that even though he had his own brake down in the room, I was still able to depend on him when I needed him.

"Let's hit the road boys, we don't have long to beat them to Mexico." Hobbs said as we followed him out of the hospital.

We landed in Mexico City a few hours later. Brian had become silent for the most part, which worried me. I knew he was thinking about Kayla but I was worried what else could be going through his mind. In his eyes she was already our daughter. What he would do to someone that hurt her worried me; it wasn't that I was worried for the other person, I was worried about Brain having to live with what he had done.

I grabbed him around the waist pulling him tightly to me; he looked over at me finally. I could see the worry in his eyes. He was silent as I leaned over kissing him on the side of the head. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to have my family back whole. "We have to find her Dom; we can't let her become some sex slave to a sick bastard that preys on innocent little girls. Hell she shouldn't even know what that word is, she should be at home with us being a kid and playing with her ponies." His voice shook as he looked back at me.

"Or helping you work on the skyline right." He smirked at that. I smiled as I wrapped my arms tighter around him never wanting to let him out of my arms.

"Not my fault if our girls into rice rockets, she has good taste." I laughed as he finally smiled the murderous look vanishing from his eyes for a moment.

"She just hasn't been around the charger enough, once she learns what American muscle is she will change her mind." I smirked as Brian pulled away running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"How long is this going to take Dom, I can't take this much longer." He said not looking at me.

"We have a list of her possible locations; you know well enough we have to run the possibilities of where she is most likely to be, the last thing we want to do is storm into the wrong place and tip them off." I said as I leaned against the wall watching my man pace again.

"I know, I was a UC officer long enough, it's just it was never quite this personal before." He said as he sat down in a chair next to me.

"Never personal before huh." I smirked trying to calm Brian down my question. I knew just how personal my case with Brian had been, hell he would have never of let me go if it hadn't been. In all reality I was just as worried about Kayla as he was. But him being upset wasn't helping the situation any. We needed to go into this with our heads on strait.

"You were different Dom, you could take care of yourself, me being in love with you is what made that personal for me, but Kayla is defenseless. She can't protect herself from these predators she's probably so scared." We looked up as Hobbs rushed back into the room.

"Good news, Kayla was spotted fifteen minutes ago by a neighbor of Davars. Neighbors spotted a screaming little girl being carried into the house" We stood in a hurry ready to find our girl.

"Let's get moving then." Brian said as we strapped on the bullet proof vests we were given. We had no idea what we would be walking into. The only thing we knew was our girl was inside and it wouldn't be long before we were too late.

This time Hobbs driving didn't bother me quite as much. The faster we got to Kayla the better, hummer could handle going through a brick wall, which Hobbs had proven in Rio. The breaks and tires squealed as we came to a stop outside of a large residential home. I felt my blood boil as I grabbed the gun that lay at my side. Brian was beside me as we followed Hobbs to the front of the house. There was no knocking at the door, one swift kick from me and Hobbs and the door flew open with a loud crack. A house keeper looked at us and screamed before taking off yelling for her boss. A man looked at us from the top of the stars before taking off running. Brian and Hobbs took off towards the man; I went for the house keeper. "Where's the girl?" I asked the frightened woman.

"Please don't hurt me, I show you, please." She said in broken English.

"Show me now." I followed her down to the basement. I kept my gun ready for whatever could be waiting at the bottom of the steps. I was completely disgusted with what I found at the bottom of the steps. The room had been made up into a sick and demented version of a child's room.

"Were is she" I growled

The house keeper pointed to a large crate that lay padlocked at the foot of the bed. "You stand there and don't move." I pointed my figure at the scared woman. I prayed to god, Kayla was okay; I had no idea what I would find in the box. I looked around quickly for the key to the lock. "Dom" I heard Brian yell as he rushed down the steps. His blue eyes held worry as he made it into the room. He stopped looking around the room in shock. I sied in relief as I noticed a key in his hand. I grabbed the key from him before quickly unlocking the box.

Kayla lay curled into a little ball facing away from me. "Baby girl, it's okay your safe now, were taking you home." She turned her little head looking at me; her eyes were puffy from crying. "Dominic" She cried as I lifted her out of the box holding her tightly against my chest. Brian rushed over to us, "Brian" Kayla yelled as she reached for him. I smiled as I let Brian take her. I smiled as I watch him wrap the little girl tightly in his arms. Kayla wasn't the only one crying at the point; tears ran down Brian's face as he held her tightly.

"It's okay now baby, were taking you home." Brian said as he looked at the little girl in his arms.

"Why are you crying?" She asked confused.

"We were so scared for you baby, I'm just really happy you are okay." He smiled as he kissed her gently on the head. Kayla smiled at me as she laid her head down on Brian's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." Brian nodded at me as I made my way up the stairs. By the time we made it to the top of the stairs Mexican police we all over the house. Kayla looked around worried before she reached for me. I grabbed her from Brian holding her close. Hobbs had Davar in cuffs; I wanted nothing more than to hurt this man. But Kayla did not need to see anything more to scare her tonight.

"No you can't take her she mine, I paid for her." Davar yelled after me. I couldn't stop Brian as he turned walking over to Davar and punching him square in the jaw.

"Brian" I yelled as Brian picked up the man by his shirt. Brian looked back at us before dropping Davar, the look on Kayla's face enough to tame the rage inside of him. None of the officers said anything to Brian as he turned and followed me and Kayla out of the house. When we made it to the hummer, I sat Kayla down on the seat in the back of the hummer so I could get a good look at her. Other than her eyes being red from crying she looked unharmed.

"Are you okay baby?" I asked as I kneeled down next to her. She nodded as she looked around frightened. She smiled as Brian walked into the hummer. I could tell right away that he had hurt his hand punching Davar.

"Brian your hurt." Kayla said looking at his hand.

"I'm okay baby girl." He smiled.

"Everything's going to be okay now, we are going to take you home were you will be safe." She looked at me with panic in her eyes.

"No Dom I can't go home, mommy gave me to the bad guys, please don't let her find me." My heart broke as I saw the fear in her little eyes.

"No baby girl, you are coming home with Brian and me, you moms going to jail, she will never be able to hurt you again." Kayla smiled then and flung herself into my arms. Brian smiled as he sat next to us, I reached my arm out for him hopping he would join our hug. After a moment he smiled and did just that which was how Hobbs found us ten minutes later.

Two months latter

I smiled at I flipped burgers on the grill. Brian chased our daughter around the yard before catching her. She squealed happily as Brian lifted her over his head, before setting her down on her feet.

It hadn't taken much for us to get custody of Kayla as soon as we got back to the states. Seeing as Kayla had no other family that we knew of, the courts didn't put up much of a fight. Though the judge did mention the fact that he knew of our past, even though he couldn't hold it against us. But today we were celebrating the adoption being approved.

Mia walked out with plate of hot dogs and brats for the grill. She smiled as she watched Brian play with Kayla. "Who do you think is going to crash out first Brian or Kayla." She laughed as she watched them play.

"I betting they both crash out." I laughed as I sipped on my corona.

"I'm betting your right, you and Brian are going to be such good daddy's for her. I pity any boy that tries to date her one day." Mia laughed at my horrified expression.

"She's not dating till she's 30." I said with determination as I went back to flipping burgers.

"Right see what she tells you in about 10 years." Mia smirked as she disappeared back into the house. It didn't take long before dinner was ready. We all gathered at the table, I smirked at Brian was the first one to grab a chip out of the bowl."

"Aww papa, daddy took a chip first he has to say grace right?" Kayla asked

"Thanks sweetheart." Brian laughed

"She right babe, you got grace." I said as we all joined hands.

"Thank you lord for blessing our table, thank you for approving the adoption of our little angel and bringing her home to us were she belongs, Amen." I smiled as I squeezed Brains hand.

Later that night Brian and I tucked our daughter safely into her bed. She snuggled the stuffed pony I had bought her as soon as we had gotten back from Mexico. We had let her have free rain decorating her room. Her room was covered from top to bottom with horses and my little pony.

"Goodnight sweetheart." I said as I kissed her on the head. I watched as Brian took my spot as he hugged and kissed her, I couldn't hear what he said to her but Kayla sat up and hugged him before snuggling back down. Brian covered her up fully as he stood from the night.

"Good night princess." Brian said as he followed me out of the room. I was surprised Brian hadn't passed out before Kayla's bed time. He smiled as he took off his T-shirt and flopped down on our bed. He looked so sexy as he lay there watching me, his ice blue eyes shining as he smirked at me playfully.

"You going to stare at me all night Dom or are you going to join me." I groaned as I slid into be next to him.

"I was thinking you would be too tired for play time tonight, you were running around all day." I smiled as I kissed him softly on the lips as pushed my hips against his.

"Emm were parents now, I think we will be tired till she goes away to college." I laughed as I reached over shutting the lamp off. I groaned as Brian attacked my lips pushing me down on the bed. Things couldn't get any better than this. I had my family just where I wanted them. Everyone was safe were I could protect them.

\----- I hope you enjoyed part one of my stolen innocents series, I'm hoping to have part two posted this week..., lots of Brian and Dom lemons to come ;)  
This has not been bata read and I'm sure it has its grammar issues so no need to point that out


End file.
